1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle fuel informational system. More specifically, the present invention relates to using a vehicle communication system to obtain information about fueling stations.
2. Background Information
Recently, vehicles are being equipped with a variety of informational systems such as navigation systems, Sirius and XM satellite radio systems, two-way satellite services, built-in cell phones, DVD players and the like. These systems are sometimes interconnected for increased functionality. Also various informational systems have been proposed that use wireless communications between vehicles and between infrastructures, such as roadside units. These wireless communications have a wide range of applications ranging from crash avoidance to entertainment systems. The type of wireless communications to be used depends on the particular application. Some examples of wireless technologies that are currently available include digital cellular systems, Bluetooth systems, wireless LAN systems and dedicated short range communications (DSRC) systems.
Presently, the vehicle navigation system and the fuel system are separate systems that operate independently of each other. Thus, when the vehicle is low on fuel, the driver must notice that the fuel gauge indicates the fuel tank is low. Some vehicles are provided with other warning systems for informing the driver that the fuel tank is low. In such an event, the driver then must find a nearby fuel provider. If the vehicle is equipped with a navigation system, then the driver will need to operate the navigation system to provide a list of the nearby fuel providers. If the navigation system is in use, this will result in the driver interrupting the programmed route. Once the navigation system lists the nearby fuel providers, the navigation system typically only provides route related information. The navigation system typically does not provide any current information on the current fuel pricing of the nearby fuel providers.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle fuel informational system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.